Searching for You
by MikoSashia
Summary: Cagalli has left her home to find her brother Kira who she has never met. After meeting him, and getting settled into her new life, someone from her past comes for her. AthrunXCagalli KiraXLacus


Disclaimer: I don't own any gundam seed characters or anything else to do with gundam seed. I do own the plot though.

**NEEDS A NAME PLEASE**

Cagalli stared at the address she had been given, and the house before her, trying to make the connection in her head. She had come to look for her brother, who she had never known. How had she got here?

~~~~~~~Whatapertyline~~~~~~~

Cagalli rang the doorbell of the address given to her by her father. It was a normal house, not very big, but not tiny either. It wa were her twin brother that she had never known lived.

The door was opened, and a woman stared at Cagalli puzzled. "can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Kira Yamato" Cagalli said softly.

"oh, I'm afraid he's staying at a friends house." The woman looked down sadly "may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Cagalli, I'm…" she stopped when the woman gasped. There was a few thumps inside the house and a man appeared behind the woman.

"so you're her." the mans lips thinned. "I suppose your father wants him."

"no, my father… he recently passed away." Cagalli looked down and to the side, to keep her tears from showing.

The man looked shocked. "I'm sorry…but why are you looking for him?"

"he's the only family I have left" she whispered, still not looking up. "I have to find my brother."

The man paused for a moment, debating with himself, the he went back inside. He soon cam back, with a piece a paper in his hand. He gave it to her. "he's staying with a friend at this address." Cagalli nodded

"thank you"

"um.." the woman said hesitantly. "can you tell... can you tell Kira that we're sorry? Please?"

Cagalli smiled at her "sure" she turned, and left for the address she had been given.

~~~~~~~Whatapertyline~~~~~~~

_From a rich mansion, to a normal house back to a rich mansion. What fun._

Cagalli stood nervously in front of the place Kira was staying. She licked her lips nervously. _His parents made it sound like a normal house; they could have mentioned that it was a freaking MANSION! I don't know why I'm so surprised, my house was like this… _she shook her head to clear her thoughts and reach up and rang the door bell.

The intercom buzzed. "who is it?" the voice was silky and smooth. Cagalli stared nervously. "hurry up, we haven't got all day" this voice was different, more snappish.

Cagalli swallowed heavily. "uh, um… my name… my names Cagalli, I'm hear to see Kira Yamato." There was silence. She switched feet nervously. _Come on hurry the frig up_

"come in" it was the first voice again, and the gate buzzed, and slowly opened. Cagalli stared at it and slowly moved forward.

Cagalli eventually reached the front door, and wasn't surprised to see it opened for her. she was surprised to see it wasn't a butler who opened it, but a blond teenage boy. He had a self-confidant smirk on, and he slowly looked her up and down. Cagalli flushed angrily, but he must have mistaken it for blushing as his grin widened, and he gestured for her to came inside. "come on, he's this way" he said

Cagalli gingerly followed him. He lead her to a balcony, where two other teenage boys sat. one had shoulder length dark blue hair, and bright green eyes, while the other one had straight white hair and blue eyes. the blonde boy waved his hand casually towards the blue haired boy.

"she's here to see you" he said and sat down next to the white haired boy. All three look at her expectantly. She stared at the blue haired boy. _Could this be my brother?_

"um, uh…I" before she could say anything worthwhile, the boys eyes shifted to someone behind her. she turned to see a brown haired boy with violet eyes.

"Kira" the blue haired boy greeted him calmly. Cagalli snapped her head round to look at him, and then glared at the boy who had met her at the door.

"you said someone was here to see me." Kira said watching Cagalli. she blushed and looked down.

"uh, it's kind of private. can we talk somewhere else?" she asked still not looking up.

"why bother" snorted the white haired boy. She raised her head to look at him in confusion. He raised an eyebrow "you're just here to confess your undying love for him or something like that, am I right?"

Cagalli twitched "what?" she asked darkly, glaring at him. They all looked at her shocked. "this has nothing to do with that!"

"then why exactly are you here?"

"it's private" she said firmly

"yeah right"

Cagalli's eyes narrowed. She spun around and stalked out, fuming. _If my brother and his friends are like that then I don't want to know him!_ She got to the front door before she heard footsteps behind her.

Cagalli turned to see Kira walking after her. "what do you want?" she said sharply.

He chuckled lightly. "shouldn't I ask you that? you came to talk to me, remember?" He looked around, and then spotted a door. "We can talk in here."

It looked like a small sitting room. There was a couch and a few chairs. Cagalli gave it a quick look, then walked further in. she turned to see Kira close the door.

"do you want to sit?" he asked, gesturing to the chairs. Cagalli shook her head, watching him carefully. "ok, well what did you want?"

Cagalli studies Kira with an intent look on her face. "So you're really Kira Yamato?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yeah I am. Can I ask what this is about, I'm kind of busy at the moment." he asked, his eyes flickering to the clock and back.

Cagalli took a deep breath to steady her nerves "um… that is... I … I-I might…"

"Yes?" Kira asked.

"I might be your sister." She blurtered, then froze at the look on his face.

Kira stared coldly at the person in front of him. He didn't know how she found out. He hadn't told anyone about what his parents said, not even Athrun. "If this is a joke it's not a very good one."

"It's not a joke" Cagalli cried anxiously, stepping closer to Kira. "I only just found out myself. My father…" she choked "my father sent me a letter through his will; it explained everything and had your address. He had been talking to your parents for a while!"

Kira froze when he heard the word 'will'. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't know."

Cagalli shook her head, her hair whipping around. "It's not your fault. My father... He said he had a picture of us and our mother, but he sent it to you so if you have it…" Kira paled, and Cagalli's eyes widened when she saw Kira pull a photo out of his pocket.

"I… I got this today, I thought it was a joke, but…" he gave her the picture with shaking hands, and Cagalli stared at the image of a beautiful woman holding two bundles, one blue, and one pink.

Kira made a noise, and Cagalli looked up at him to find him staring at the back of the photo. "What is it?" she asked. He plucked the photo from her hands, turned it over, and handed it back to her. She was shocked at what she saw.

Kira

Cagalli

Cagalli looked up at Kira and stared at him. He stared back, an amazed look on his face. "You really are my sister." He whispered, shocked. Cagalli choked and threw herself at him, tears running down her face. He caught her, and held her as she clutched at him

"I have a brother" she whispered, and smiled as she hugged him. Kira smiled softly and hugged her back. "We have so much to talk about" she said excitedly. Kira nodded against her shoulder.

"Yeah we do."

~~~~~~~Whatapertyline~~~~~~~

They talked about everything, from the death of Cagalli's dad, to how Kira first met his friends. They were onto comparing schools when Kira noticed the time.

"Uh-oh. Uh, I hope you don't mind staying the night."

Cagalli looked at the time and eeped. It was 4:30 am. "How did it get so late!?"

Kira smile at her gently. "We talked a lot. Do you mind staying? I'll have a room made up for you."

Cagalli looked at him sheepishly. "I don't want o be a bother, but I can't exactly go looking for a hotel, so… lead the way."

Kira chuckled, and lead Cagalli out into the main room. He looked around expectantly, and managed to catch a maid going up the stairs. "Can you make up a room for Cagalli please?"

The maid smiled at him. "Already done, master Kira. We made a room up at eleven. It's the spare room in Master Athruns wing. I hope you don't mind. We thought you might like her close."

Kira nodded sheepishly "that's fine, I should have known you'd have figured it out already. Good night."

The maid smiled again. "I believe it's good morning" she laughed softly as she watched Kira blush, and drag the girl away.

Cagalli stumble as Kira pulled her along. "slow down!"

"Oh sorry" Kira slowed to a calm walk. They walked for a while, up stairs, turning left, right, and Cagalli could swear that they even backtracked a few times. Eventually Kira stopped in a hall. There were six doors, three on the left and three on the right.

"This is my room" Kira said, pointing to the second door on the right. "You can come in if you need anything ok?" he lead her to the next room.

Kira opened the door. "This is your room"

Cagalli walked inside. Kira closed the door and moved past her, pulling open some draws next to the bed. He pulled out a large shirt. "Sorry, but this is all we have for you to sleep in. not many girls sleep here." He passed the shirt to Cagalli. "I'll just be outside."

Cagalli undressed and pulled the shirt over her head. It was large enough to reach mid thigh on her. She walked to the bed, and climbed under the covers. "You can come in now" she called to Kira.

Kira opened the door and walked in. "well you're all settled now. I'll see you in the morning." He turned and moved to leave the room.

"Kira!"

Kira pauses when he hears his name. He turns his head to look at Cagalli.

"Um... Could you stay with me?" Cagalli wrung her hands nervously in the sheets. She snuck a glance at Kira as he turned around. "It's just… I..." she took a deep breathe. "Idon'twanttobealone." She stared nervously at the sheets.

Kira moved closer to the bed. Smiling gently, he laid his hand on her head. She looked at him startled. "Alright." He said as he ruffled her hair. "I'll stay with you." He gestured for her to move over so he could climb in with her. As she slid over, Kira got a mischievous grin on his face. "But only tonight, tomorrow you can sleep by yourself like a big girl."

Cagalli shrieked and grabbed her pillow. "What did you say!?" she growled as she hit him repeatedly over the head with it.

Kira laughed and ducked, raising his hands in surrender. "I give, I give!" he chuckled as he moved away. "Just let me get changed and I'll be right back."

Cagalli fell back to the bed with a small smile on her face. That soon faded and tears began to well up in her eyes. She stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, until she heard foot steps returning. She quickly raised her hands to her face to wipe the tears away.

Kira entered the room, but halted when he saw her.

"Cagalli?"

She looked at him with traces of tears in her eyes. When she saw him they began to well up again.

Kira hurried over to her. He pulled aside the sheets and crawled in. he then wrapped his arms around Cagalli as she began to shake.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked softly. She began to shake harder.

"Father…"

"What about him?"

Cagalli sobbed and clutched at Kira's shirt. "I… (sob)…feel like… (sob)…I had… (sob)…to lose father… (sob)…to get you… (sob)." She couldn't hold back the tears as she clutched at his shirt. "It's not fair!"

Kira just wrapped his arms around Cagalli as she continued to cry. After a few minutes that felt like hours, her sobs died off, and she fell asleep, eyes red, with tear tracks running down her face. Kira studied her face to make sure she was no longer crying. Satisfied, he relaxed against the pillow, and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

End chap 1

There it is. Cagalli finally meets her twin brother, even after all the hindrances. Hope you liked it. Please review.

Next Chapter

Pancakes get thrown, Cagalli is forced to wear a dress, and she meets Athrun, Dearka and Yzak again.


End file.
